


Fülbevaló

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, One True Pairing
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Reita fülbevalót akar, és szeretné, ha Uruha segítene kiválasztani.





	Fülbevaló

\- Fülbevalót szeretnék. - Persze nem karikát, hanem egy szegecs alakú, férfias darabot, de ezt már csak magamban teszem hozzá. Volt már fülbevalóm, de évekkel ezelőtt kivettem a fülemből, és ki tudja, hová kevertem el azóta. Egyáltalán ki tudja, hogy nem nőtt-e még be a lyuk a fülcimpámon annyira, hogy már ne tudjam beletenni.

\- És? Talán engedélyt akarsz kérni tőlem? - néz rám Kouyou kissé döbbenten. Az ágyon fekszik az oldalán, a könyökén támaszkodva, és egészen fél perccel ezelőttig a motoros magazinomat lapozgatta.

\- Nem, dehogy. Nincs szükségem a _te_ engedélyedre - morgom, és a szekrényre függesztett tükörben megkeresem a tekintetét, majd mégis inkább úgy döntök, megfordulok, és közvetlenül nézek a szemébe. - Sőt, senki engedélyére sincs. Harmincöt éves vagyok, baszd meg!

\- Feltűnt - feleli. - Bár néha a viselkedésed alapján inkább óvodásnak hinnénk téged, Reita- _chan_ \- teszi hozzá gúnyosan, majd lusta mozdulattal becsukja a magazint, és a hátára gördül.

Ha nem lennék ennyire fáradt, biztosan eszembe jutna valami frappáns válasz, de sajnos az elmúlt két éjszaka alig aludtam valamit - és ez Kouyou hibája. Az egy dolog, hogy mindkét este és reggel szeretkeztünk, attól még lett volna időnk pihenni, de ő arra is rávett, hogy kezdjünk bele egy újabb amerikai bűnügyi sorozatba, és egy egész évadot néztünk meg mindössze két éjszaka leforgása alatt - közben pedig dolgoznunk is kellett. Így hát frappáns válasz helyett az ágyhoz sétálok, és hassal előre ledőlök rá, Kouyou mellé, olyan közel, hogy összeérjen az oldalunk.

\- Arra gondoltam, holnap munka után megvehetnénk - motyogom a párnámba.

\- Mit? - pislog rám értetlenül, mint aki elfelejtette, miről is van szó. Őt ismerve nem gúnyolódik, a memóriája egy aranyhalé.

\- Hát a fülbevalót. - Akaratlanul is kinyújtom felé a kezem, hogy végigsimítsak a bárgyú arcán, azután nyomok egy csókot az ajkaira. - Szeretném, ha segítenél kiválasztani.

Kouyou becsukja a szemét, és elmosolyodik.

\- Inkább menj Rukival! Az ilyesmihez ő jobban ért, mint én. Te is tudod, hogy sokkal jobb érzéke van a divathoz, mint nekem.

Kissé csalódott vagyok, de nem vitatkozom, csak közelebb kucorodok hozzá, és én is becsukom a szemem.

\- Jó.

Másnap mégsem megyek el az ékszerészhez. Nincs kedvem hozzá, hogy egyedül válogassak, Rukit pedig nem akarom elhívni, hogy segítsen nekem - mióta szakított a legutóbbi pasijával, olyan, mint egy mogorva kerti törpe -, így hát inkább hazamegyek. 

Bekapcsolom a tévét, de csak háttérzajnak, míg edzek egy kicsit, azután beállok a zuhany alá, de alig nyitom meg a csapot, csengetnek. Mostanában mindig ez történik, mindig akkor jelenik megy a postás vagy valamelyik szomszéd az ajtómban, amikor fürödni készülök, és már tök pucér vagyok. Már fel sem tudom húzni magam rajta, csak a szememet forgatom, miközben a derekam köré kötök egy törölközőt, és áttrappolok a lakáson. Ám ezúttal nem a postás és nem is az egyik szomszéd áll az ajtómban: Kouyou üdvözöl széles mosollyal. 

Nem értem, nem szokott csak úgy, hirtelen felbukkanni, hacsak nem hajnali kettőkor, hullarészegen.

\- Hát te? - pislogok rá, miközben szélesebbre tárom az ajtót, hogy be tudjon jönni mellettem.

\- Ajándékot hoztam.

Nem megy beljebb a lakásba, és még csak a cipőjét sem veszi le, azonnal a kezembe nyom egy kicsi, kopottas bőrszütyőt. Egy hosszú percig csak nézek rá, és biztos vagyok benne, ebben a pillanatban ugyanolyan bárgyú képet vágok, mint amilyet ő vágott tegnap az ágyamban fekve.

\- Na, nem nyitod ki? - noszogat, mire úgy teszek. A kis szütyőből egy apró, fényes, tüskét formázó ezüstfülbevaló tűnik elő. Valahonnan nagyon ismerős, és néhány másodperc múlva rájövök, honnan: Kouyou viselte évekkel ezelőtt, akkoriban, amikor felköltöztünk Tokióba. Vagy másfél évig ki sem vette a füléből.

\- Ez még megvan? - pislogok rá. Meglep, hogy nem dobta még ki, mint általában mindent, amire ráun.

\- Aha. Fel kellett érte túrnom a lakásom rendesen, mire megtaláltam. Gondoltam, hordhatnád ezt, már ha tetszik. Tudom, értéktelen vacak, de jól néz ki, és azt hiszem, jól is fog állni neked - mondja a vállát vonogatva.

Még hogy értéktelen? Nem, szeretném mondani, ez a fülbevaló mindennél többet ér - de valamiért most képtelen vagyok megszólalni.

\- Viszont kérek cserébe valamit. - Hirtelen félelmetesen komollyá válik a hangja és az arckifejezése, annyira, hogy önkéntelenül is nyelek egy nagyot.

\- Mit? - kérdezem rekedten.

\- Akira, most már vagy nyolc éve járunk, nem igaz?

Lassan bólintok. Azt hiszem, tudom, mit akar mondani.

\- Szakítani akarsz? - előzöm őt meg, mire úgy néz rám, mintha három fejem és bolyhos farkam nőtt volna.

\- Szakítani?! - csattan fel. - Nem, te marha, össze akarok veled végre költözni!

Azt hiszem, most én vagyok az, aki úgy bámul a másikra, mintha annak három feje nőtt volna. Nem tudom, mit kéne erre mondanom.

Tulajdonképpen már együtt lakunk, Kouyou évek óta legalább heti négy-öt éjszakát tölt nálam, amikor nem vagyunk turnén, bár sohasem tettük hivatalossá - nincs fiókja nálam, sem polca a szekrényemben, vagy saját bögréje a konyhában. Legalábbis eddig nem volt. Most majd lesz.

\- Ja. Ja, jó. Oké - motyogom, a döbbenettől még mindig kissé kábán. - Persze. Költözzünk össze. Oké.

\- Helyes, lent vár a költöztető. - Hát Kouyou már megint nem aprózza el, az biztos.

Amikor az első dobozokkal a kezünkben sétálunk felfelé a lépcsőházban, kiszalad belőlem a kérdés:

\- Csak merő kíváncsiságból: mi lett volna, ha nemet mondok? Visszavitetted volna a cuccaidat a lakásodra, és kész?

\- Ugyan már, tudtam, hogy igent fogsz mondani - vigyorog rám magabiztosan.

\- Honnan?

\- Onnan, baszd meg - áll meg a lépcsőfordulóban, hogy mélyen a szemembe tudjon nézni -, hogy még fülbevalót venni is velem akarsz elmenni, pedig köztudottan rémes az ízlésem ékszerek terén.

Jogos. Marhára jogos.


End file.
